You Really Think I’m Beautiful?
by Zucht
Summary: A response to the JMD Challenge number 1 A missing scene. It begins immediately after ‘Dead Man Talking’, in Jakes hospital room. Taking a chance... could mean everything. JakeDiane


Title: You Really Think I'm Beautiful? 1/1

Author's Name: Zucht

Author's Email: rating: PG

Brief Synopsis: A response to the JMD Challenge #1 --- A missing scene. It begins immediately after 'Dead Man Talking', in Jakes hospital room.

Size: 1352 words

_Disclaimer: _Jake 2.0_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc., 2003. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**You Really Think I'm Beautiful?**

It was nearing midnight and Jake was bored with channel surfing from his hospital bed. 60 channels: 53 with infomercials, two news channels, the weather channel and two women's channels. Of the remaining two channels, one was a PBS station running equal parts pledge breaks and semi-interesting documentaries. The last channel was half-way decent, running a repeat of an entertainment news program he had seen earlier; there was also the promise of an old movie later, "Love Affair". He hadn't seen this movie since the first time Diane had stopped by his apartment. Speaking of which, he heard the familiar quick ticking of her heels as she passed through the security doors headed towards his room.

He's watching for her as she poked her head around the open door to see if he was awake.

Seeing her, he smiled, "Do I smell doughnuts?"

Reacting with a 'look' and a quick "Shhhh…" from her puckered lips, she guiltily glanced both ways down the empty hallway. "I'm sorry, it's late and I didn't have time to go out."

"Please come in Diane, I like doughnuts. To be honest, after the gelatinous dinner they served, your leather purse is in danger."

Giving Jake a wary smile, she approached and handed him a small bag containing two dozen doughnut holes and an apple fritter. "Hospital life getting to you already?"

"There's nothing on TV, and I'm bored."

"Poor baby! It's lucky I came around for a visit."

Watching Jake scarfing down the doughnuts, Diane dryly ordered, "Slow down Jake or I'll order you put on a soft food diet for a week!"

Giving as good a smile as he could with a mouth full of fritter, he choked it down and asked, "Can you stay a while? There's a good movie coming on in a few minutes."

He could see that she was nervous, but she agreed and moved around his bed to sit on the guest chair.

Eating his doughnuts slowly, they chat about everything except the events of the last few days.

Noticing the bandage on her finger he inquired worriedly, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I broke a microscope slide, it's nothing."

"Was that just before I activated your cappuccino machine?"

Looking startled, she answered, "Yes it was… Do you remember that?"

Looking into space, he mulled, "It seems like a dream… The memory is there, just barely."

When the movie started he noticed that she was less than comfortable sitting in the hard chair. Scooting over, Jake coaxed her into sitting beside him on the bed.

She was a little stiff when he put his arm around her, but she did relax. A half an hour into the movie, she was groggy and after an hour, she was asleep, curled up next to him with a leg thrown over his.

Glancing at the TV, he caused the volume to lower. Easing her glasses off, he placed them on the bedside table. Looking down at her he smiled and said, "Yes Diane, I think you are beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't answer you when you asked me in the mens room."

Thinking to himself, he decided now would be the chance to say what he wanted to, and maybe someday he would have the courage to say it when she was awake.

"Diane, you are beautiful inside and out. I look forward to spending time with you, just knowing that you are nearby makes me happy. I don't feel complete when you aren't around. You are warm and smart. Talking with women has never been easy for me, but with you it's easy and fun. As smart as you are, you never make me feel stupid and you listen to me."

"I see your face everywhere I go. Your voice is as sweet as a bird's song. Your touch is as soft as a whisper and as tactile as a thunder clap. I'm always afraid the JMD will give away my feelings for you."

"The way your brain works is a gift. You see things and possibilities that no one else does. You think through and around obstacles. You think on a high plane, but you communicate with everyone – that is a rarer gift."

"You are a health nut who still enjoys pizza. You believe in exercise but can still veg-out."

"Your hair smells fantastic and is so soft. I like the way your curls frame your face."

"You are beautiful. I know you think you're too short, but you are perfect! Your legs are beautiful. Your figure is exciting and you choose clothes that flatter you while not exploiting your obvious femininity. You are very beautiful."

"I like the way you move; the quick way you walk, the sure way you work. Even your nervous habits are appealing, like when you fidget or play with your necklace, or when you push your hair behind your ear. Also, there are the gestures you make; they are elegant and broad, sensuous and demur."

"You have a face that… Your smile is a euphoric rush, your lips have a beautiful and delicate shape – I especially like the way they purse when you speak Italian. I like your cheeks and the way your delicate nose is balanced between them. And that dimple on your chin… completely irresistible."

"And your eyes, brown and warm, convey so much; warmth and mirth, relief and caring, intelligence and compassion, humor and anger, concern and rebuke, and I hope I've also seen love."

"I know it will be complicated, but I can't hide my feelings much longer. We work together, the NSA has rules, there's the chance my declaration would ruin things with you, my best friend…"

"I love you Diane…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-CLICK-**

"That's beautiful Diane."

Surprised by Fran's presence in her office, Diane jerked around dropped her Dictaphone. Looking at her friend through tear filled eyes, she sniffed.

"When did Jake give it to you?"

Sniffing, she replied, "He didn't…"

Pulling a chair over to Diane's desk, she sat by her boss and friend, "How did you get it?"

"Last night, I fell asleep watching a movie in Jake's room. I had my Dictaphone in my pocket... Jake's voice must have activated it."

"Well now you know he feels the way you do."

"How I… How do you know how I feel?" Diane demanded.

"We all know Diane. We've just been wondering when you two would figure it out."

Looking down, tears start streaming down Diane's cheeks.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

Looking up into her friends eyes, she broke down sobbing…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**-CLICK-**

"I can't believe you still have that recording."

Tracing the outline of her Dictaphone with the tip of her middle finger, Diane looks up at Jake and coos, "It's beautiful. I love it, and you."

"That day you drove me home from the hospital wing at Fort Meade… I was scared to death when you played it for me in my apartment."

"So was I. We both took a chance that day."

"It worked out though." Helping her stand, he kisses her bare shoulder. "You look beautiful."

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

A knock on the door interrupts their moment. "Come in." They say together.

Entering, Kylie admonishes her parents, "Come on Mom and Dad, we want to get some pictures before your grandkids get messed up."

Taking Diane's hand, he kisses it and looks into her eyes, "Happy Anniversary Sweetheart."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Everyone: Have a Merry Christmas!**

**Be Kind --- Review **

**_It's the only reward we writers ask for our efforts_**

6


End file.
